


You are Yosuke Hanamura.

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [11]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Apologies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by a character study I read ages ago, M/M, nb!naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: "I'm no better than Adachi!" Yosuke yelled, his voice lowering in volume.





	You are Yosuke Hanamura.

He couldn't breathe, his throat closed on him and oxygen became a huge luxury. Yosuke's chest quickly inflated and deflated and only one or two knew what this meant. Yu and Naoto exchanged glances and gently (to ensure they don't scare him further) guided Yosuke away from the others.

The little breath Yosuke had was used to utter the same apology again and again, clearly only stopping when he passes out from lack of the necessary gas. "Shh, Yosuke, it's okay, no one is angry at you." Yu repeated to his partner. Naoto left quickly to grab some water for them all and returned as swiftly as they left.

The bottle was carefully placed into Yosuke's hand with a warning that it was going to be placed there, no risks were being taken. They didnt dare risk a single step. "Shh." Naoto quietly told Yosuke that they agreed with what Yu was saying, and that no one was mad.

Yosuke's laboured breathing calmed, he could breathe easier now, and wasnt in a large of hysterics as he was before, but now he felt bad for taking the two away. "It's all my fault." Yosuke told them. "All of the arguments have been caused by me."

Yu tried to think back. The only large argument the group had was in Namatame's room back in December, and other things that came to Yu's mind, that really wouldnt be considered arguments, like when Yosuke got the blame for the camping trip, and when Kanji was teased by the golden boy, but nothing on a large of a scale like the Namatame incident.

Yu told him that it wasn't all him. The Namatame incident happened because Nanako died and everyone was stressed, and that yeah maybe Yosuke went too far with teasing Kanji, the bleach blond boy himself should have shown restraint. Again, Naoto agreed. 

"We all weren't in the right mindset that day, Yosuke-senpai. You have nothing to blame yourself for." Yosuke tensed, his face wrinkled with anger that he aimed at himself.

"I nearly got an innocent man killed! Im no better than Adachi!" His yells calmed to more of a cry, "We had the same power... same motive.. I could have been Adachi..." Yu grabbed his face firmly with his hands and made Yosuke look in Yu's eyes, the golden boy noticed that tears, although small, outlined his eyes.

"Listen to me. You are not Adachi. You are Yosuke Hanamura. The founding member of the Investigation Team, my second-in-command, my partner," Yu continued the list of things that he was that Adachi was not. "You experienced Mystery Food X with me. You are one of, if not the most intelligent person in this team." Yu took a deep breath and gently placed his lips on Yosuke's. 

"You're my boyfriend _._ " Naoto shyly interrupted with a cough, clearing their throat, claiming that they agree with every word Yu told him. Yu exaggerated his words and told him that Adachi will never be any of those things, and that recognising what bad thing you could have been and learning from those experiences makes Yosuke an amazing person.

"Yes, senpai, you could have been Adachi, but you aren't. Everyone here supports you, I'm certain that if you expressed this to the others they'd say the same things. I know I wouldnt be where I am without everyone, literally might I add." They laughed softly.

Yosuke nodded, "Yeah... you're right. Thanks." Yu helped him stand and didn't let go of his partner's hand and lead him back to the group.

"Oh my god, here they are!" Rise sighed. "You went missing, we didn't know where you guys went, don't scare us." Kanji scoffed, telling the three that Rise was the only hysteric in the group. "Kanji! Never go exposing a girl's secrets!" She advised with a smirk.

Yosuke apologised and told them about how he felt scarily similar to Adachi. "Y'know, now that I think about it, that's what you told me your Shadow said..." Chie recalled, "He said that you we're bored, right?" Yosuke nodded weakly.

"Well then," She placed her hands on her hips in a huff. "Let's go do something!" She laughed. "What about camping again? Like at the school trip." Yu and Kanji both yelled at them.

"No!" That wasn't happening. Yu saw as Yosuke's smile finally reached his eyes, laughing at the two. "Not again, senpai." Kanji used his hand to wipe away a bead of sweat from the amount of stress alone.

"Ugh, buzzkills. What about another hot spring trip then?" Rise smiled, "I've perfected my dead-man's float!" She giggled. "Ooh! Ooh! Or the beach!" 

"All great choices, Rise." Yukiko beamed. "The Inn has been really quiet lately, I'm sure I can book another room before the early spring rush."

"Then it's decided." Yu reached for Yosuke's fingers. "How's that sound?" The boy squeezed his fingers slightly, earning a squeeze and a sneaky kiss on the cheek back. 

"I'm in." Yosuke turned to the rest of the team. "Thanks, everyone." Yosuke held out his arms for his bear of a brother, who was clearly on the verge of a meltdown.

"Yosuke!!!" He dragged out the letters. "Who knew... you could be... so emotional!!" He wailed. Yosuke laughed, running his fingers through the blond hair.

"Come on, now Ted." Yosuke smiled mischievously. "If you stop crying I'll buy you five topsicles." The bear's tears ceased immediately.

They went to the Amagi Inn a few days later and the team were enjoying a big meal before Yu laced his fingertips with Yosuke's gently leading him to the open air bath. The bath, luckily, was empty, and Yu guided his boyfriend into the steamy waters.

"I needed this, thanks, Partner."  Yu kissed Yosuke's hair, wrapping an arm around the boy making him lean in. 

"You deserve it. I love you, Yosuke, so much. If you ever worry about that again let me help you, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Yu. I mean it. I love you too."


End file.
